Crushes & Secrets
by andletmekisslou
Summary: Drew has had a secret crush for his best friend since forever, Judy has also had a secret crush on him, but once Declan comes into the picture, what will happen to their relationship/
1. Getting Ready

Drew's Point of View

It was just any ordinary day in the Torres household. Adam's jamming out to "One More Girl", Mom's cooking breakfast, Dad's singing in the shower. I got up and told them to be quiet so I can sleep more, but as always they don't hear me.

I tried to go back to sleep but right when I was about to my phone ringed.

"Ughhhh" I looked at the caller I.D it was my friend Luke

"Listen man I'm sorry but I don't think I can make it today, I have to fly down to Texas to see my sister"

"Its cool man" I said, and hung up hoping to fall asleep again.

~whatever it takes…" my phone went off again

"OH MY GOD "

It was my friend Landon

"Hello" I said.

"Hey man I don't know if I can make it, I can't seem to find my way out of Terra Nova. Sorry.

Well looks like no one can come over today. Maybe I should call Judy and tell her.

"Hello" I heard the sound of her calm voice.

"Hey Judy"

"Oh hey Drew what's up?'

"Nothing much, just got a wake up call from Luke and Landon; I don't think they can make it"

"Oh why not"

"Well Luke's flying down to Texas, and Landon seem to be lost in Terra Nova"

She giggled; it was the cutest thing I had ever heard.

"So is it just me and you?"

"Yeah what do you want to do?"

"Hmm I'm up for whatever, how about XBOX?"

"Perfect" I laughed and hung up.

I rushed to the bathroom to freshen up and shower. I need to look good for Judy. We finally get to be alone for the first time in forever. I sprayed on some of that Abercrombie & Fitch cologne that Judy loves, and put on my favorite shirt. I walked into Adam's room and saw he was talking on the phone with Fiona, So I stood there and waited, imitating him on the phone.

"Bye Fiona I got to go Drew's here"

"Hey do you think I look good"

"That's a little weird I'm your brother "

"Very funny, it's not for you its Judy"

"Are you two dating now?"

"No not yet, but she's coming over later to hangout"

"Oh! So are Fiona and her brother Declan"

"Why's her brother coming?"

"She didn't want to leave him alone at her condo"

"So tell me about Fiona "

"What about it?"

"How are the two of you?'

"I don't know…"

"Do you…..love her?"

"No!" Adam said as his faced turned bright red. "Get out" he said as he threw a pillow at me.

"Come on let's go find some snacks" I said laughing walking out, followed by Adam.

We checked every single drawer and all we had was week's old worth of Cereal, nothing good. Adam then offered to go and buy some snacks while I'll clean our house.

A few minutes went by, and then finally I hear the doorbell ring, so I rushed to the door, take a quick glance in our mirror and opened the door. It was Judy, she gave me a hug, and I took in the smell of her Victoria Secret perfume, which smelt great by the way. She looked great as usual. I just couldn't help but smile.


	2. True feelings

General's View

Drew immediately knew how gorgeous Judy looked. It took all of his power to stop looking at hew and let her inside. As she walked in, Drew still couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Judy was a very petite girl, with medium length brown hair. She was shorter than most juniors, but he thought it was cute. She always wore something that would stick out, like a hello kitty shirt. Drew was more of a collar type guy. Inevitably, if you were to randomly see these two together you wouldn't think they were together, which they weren't.

They were really good friends. She and him were closer than him and his brother! And she was always beside him when he'd go through bad breakups, especially Bianca. When the two of them broke up, Drew hit rock bottom .He wouldn't leave his room and refused to talk to anyone, besides Judy and Adam.

He had a "more than just friends" feeling for Judy. He had always had a "more than just friends" feeling for her. He would always purposely hide behind her shoulder in horror movies, and he would always sit with her and her friend, Claire, at lunch. He always knew that someday something between them would happen; all it need was time an-Drew was cut off from his thoughts by Judy.

"Hello? "She started, waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Drew"

Drew blinked his eyes a few times before replying "Oh sorry. My bad"

"So," Judy said, walking over to the couch, "where exactly are Luke and Landon?"

"Oh, well they called me this mourning and cancelled, Luke went to Texas, and Landon is lost" Drew said walking behind her.

"Oh" Judy said nodding her head. "So what are we going to do?" Judy said reaching for the x-box controller.

"Actually" Drew said stopping her." I thought maybe we could talk he put the controller down before continuing. "You look amazing, like usual: Drew said getting redder and redder.

Judy instantly smiled and looked down at her hands. "Thank you" she said pushing her hair of her eyes. "You look awesome too!" She said looking back up at him.

Drew smiled. Once he looked at her everything went quiet. She was the only think he could see in the room. Drew thought "this is it, just tells her man, just do it."

"Listen Judy "he said scooting closer to her. "I have something to tell you, I've actually felt this way for a long time"

Drew looked at Judy and continued "Judy I lo-"he was cut off by a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes as he fell back into the couch. He put his hands on his face as he tried to push away his anger.

"It's okay" Judy said rubbing his knee with her hand. "I'll get it" Judy stood up and walked over to the door.

She carelessly opened it to see Fiona Coyne and some boy. Fiona looked up to see the face of a junior. She looked around the house to make sure she was at the right house.

"Is…Adam home?" she asked tucking the hair behind her ear.

"No, he left to get snacks: Judy said looking at the boy standing beside her. He was tall, and handsome he had short, shaggy hair with crystal like blue eyes. He smiled at Judy and Judy smiled back.

"Well?" Fiona interrupted "when is going to be back?"

"Soon I guess just come in and wait" Judy said. As they walked in Judy and the boy never broke eye contact.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

As soon as Fiona walked in, she walked straight to Drew. "Can I…talk to you for a sec?" Fiona asked motioning herself towards the empty kitchen.

Drew let over a loud sigh before standing up and following Fiona into the kitchen. Just before they entered he looked behind him to see Judy talking to the new boy. He still only knew that this boy was Fiona's brother He knew absolute noting about him. But he could see perfectly well that he and Judy were getting along just fine.

"Drew!" Fiona yelled, calling him into the kitchen.

"Alright what do you want Fiona?" Drew asked, taking a seat at the dining room table

"Okay" she said nervously. "I'm just going to come out and say it. I like Adam. A lot. Fiona said messing with her hands. "I have for a while, and it's been hard. You have no idea what it's like to be a best friend with someone when you're in love with them: Fiona said.

"Yeah" Drew said looking down to his feet "Your right"

"So I just need to ask you a few questions if that's alright" Fiona said sitting next to Drew.

"Yeah sure" Drew said standing up and walking toward the pantry.

"Okay, first has he mentioned me? "Fiona asked, watching Drew's movements.

"Well" Drew said in between bites of his Twinkie. "After you two hang up he always goes on and on about you for hours, he won't stop at all "Drew said trying to swallow the whole thing. "

"I've always teased him about you, but he still doesn't think a girl like you would want to date a guy lie him" Drew said, walking towards Fiona.

"But I see the way you look at him. The way you laugh at everything he says, even if it's funny or not. And the way you always sit next to him when we watch a movie, or go out anywhere, and how you always have a silly grin on your face before you leave. I see it all Fiona. And I have no idea why he can't:" Drew said changing his tone to a more serious one.

"Well" Fiona said sitting up straighter, "Has he said anything about any other girls?" Fiona asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well theres this one girl who he has recently started showing interest in him. I don't know why, but she has. You might know her. She's a senior has long brown hair, loves by herself, and likes him too." Drew said.

"Har har har" Fiona said nonchalantly. "Very funny"

"But seriously" Drew said "He's never talked about someone unless it's you. If we're having a conversation he will always find a way to bring you up.

"Thank you" Fiona said, getting up to walk into the living room. She looked back at Drew slumped over, looking sad.

"She likes you, you know: Fiona said turning around to face him. "You may not see it, but I do. The way she perks up when she sees you or hears your name, and how she always is interested in anything that has to deal with you. She doesn't even like-box Drew. I don't know how you don't see it, but I do: Fiona said opening the door and walking into the living room.

"Thank you "he whispered to himself as he stood up and walked back into the living room.


	4. Just Friends?

Drew was really hoping that he could have another alone moment with Judy. It was killing him inside that he wasn't able to tell her his true feelings. And he wanted anything to be able too.

When he walked in to the living room he saw Fiona doing something on her phone and Declan and Judy talking on the couch.

"Okay I just called Adam. He said he's like a few blocks away" Fiona said putting her phone away.

"Great" Drew said, sitting down on the other chair in the living room.

I can't believe that! How can you like Star Trek over Star wars?" Declan said, leaning back in the sofa.

"Trekie forever" Judy said doing the trek sign with her hand.

Drew looked over to Fiona to see her nudging her head towards Judy.

Drew quickly shook his head, when all of the sudden the door opened.

"Alright, we have food" yelled Adam carrying a large amount of bags in his arms.

Instantly, Drew looked at Fiona, she was smiling from ear to ear. It was crazy how alike Drew and Fiona are. They are both popular. They both are in love with their best friends.

"Oh, let's eat. I'm starving" Judy said running into the kitchen. Judy immediately grabbed the bag of hot cheetos, and dragged Drew into the living room. "Okay now we can talk" Judy said smiling. "What'd you want to tell me?"

"It does nothing, just forget it" Drew said sadly, and annoyed."We have guest come on" Drew said as he started to get up.

Judy pulled his arm back down to make him sit back down next to her "Please tell me, I'm all ears. I promise"

Drew let out a heavy sigh, and looked into Judy's eyes. "Judy, we've been friends for many years, way before Adam and I met, you've been there through thick and thin, for me and for Adam" Drew stopped to look at Judy again, who was smiling brightly as usual. "What I'm trying to say is I lo-"

Drew was cut off by Fiona's brother who just came into the living room. Drew let out another heavy sigh, this time with anger. He looked over at Fiona's brother with hatred.

"Hey you know there's this convention for Star Trek, next weekend, we should go" The boy asked.

"I'd love to go but next weekend is movie night with Drew" Judy said looking over at Drew smiling. Drew's face turned bright red, as he faced his head down, trying to hide his smile.

"Oh darn it, I really wanted to go but no other person is interested" the boy said still standing there, hoping Judy would change her mind.

Moments later Adam and Fiona walked into the living room. "Adam, I'd like you to meet by brother Declan, Declan this is Adam, Drew, and you already met Judy" Fiona said grinning.

"Nice to meet you" Adam said as him and Declan shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" Drew said as they shook hands.

"So Adam" Fiona said, "What are we going to do?" Fiona said hoping it was talk, cause all they ever do is play video games or watch a movie.

"I was thinking a movie date, there's this new movie coming out PROM, I heard it's really good" Adam said all enthusiastic.

"Yay, I've wanted to see that movie ever since I saw the commercial" Fiona lied. "Declan would you like to come, or stay here with Drew and Judy"

Drew immediately looked at Fiona shaking his head, and mouthing NOO! He thought that once they left he would get his moment with Judy. Fiona looked at Drew with sympathy and mouthed back SORRY.

"I think I'll stay, I'll let you too have your alone moment" Declan smirked.

Drew's face blew down, and his stomach dropped, he was angry and yet sad at the same time. He didn't know what to say, he just looked at Judy, and she rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Are you sure, cause I think all were going to do is take a nap" Drew said, hoping he'll change Declan's mind.

"No, it's fine. I need a nap; I just flew in from New York. Waking up early is no fun" Declan yawned.

"Why don't you just go back to my condo and sleep there, we don't want to intrude Drew's weekend" Fiona said winking at Drew.

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight then Fi" Declan said motioning over to Judy. "Hey think about next weekend alight?" Declan said smiling. "Have fun Fi, watch out for my sis, okay Adam?"

"Gotcha" Adam said looking towards Fiona who was looking down at her feet.

As soon as Adam, Fiona and Declan left, Drew jumped up and put in a movie and sat down next to Judy, and smiled. He was finally going to get his alone moment with Judy, and he was going to try to confess his feelings one more time. "Judy I lo-"The front door flew open, and there stood Declan. Which made Drew really angry, and he was furious this time, so furious he could hit a person.

"I forgot my jacket Declan said, sorry to interrupt" Declan said smirking and eyeballing Drew.

"It's fine, just shut the door on your way out" Drew said looking back.

Drew instantly gave up, 3 tries and they were all interrupted, all by the Coynes. He thought maybe I should just sit back and enjoy the movie with my best friend.


	5. The Sleepover

The movie started out great, but it gradually got awkward. Drew remembered at one point in time, he and Judy both went for the popcorn, and when their hands touched, they quickly fell back, as if they both just got electrocuted. Once the movie ended, they both sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, when Judy took out her phone and looked at the time.

"Maybe it's time for me to go home" Judy said as she went through her phone.

"Yeah" Drew said yawning.

Judy dialed her mom, and she waited and waited, no one picked up, so she called her dad, and waited, still no answer, then she dialed her house number, no one still picked up. Judy furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why they wouldn't pick up. Then Judy tried to call her friend Madison.

"Hello" a high pitched voice answered

"Hey, Madison where are you?" Judy asked hopelessly.

"I'm with Dustin" Madison said laughing.

"Ugh, okay fine, bye" Judy said as she hung-up. Then she turned to Drew.

"Hey Drew, do you think I can get a ride home? My parents aren't picking up." Judy said all annoyed.

"I wish I could, but my parents are out" Drew said. "Why don't you spend the night here, and I'll take you home in the mourning"

"Well, are you sure your parents will be okay?" Judy asked. But inside she was really excited.

"Well, yeah I mean, we've been friends for so long, ever since birth" Drew said smiling.

She let out a little laugh, "Fine, as long as I get the bed" Judy said smiling.

As Drew and Judy walked up stairs, Drew stopped, and turned around, "Oh, just give me a few seconds to clean my room"

Drew rapidly ran into his room cleaning as quickly as he could, as Judy waited outside. Judy suddenly thought about what if they were together, and then she was interrupted by a text, from her friend Claire.

The text read: SMH

Judy thought SMH. What is she shaking her head about now? Judy just rolled her eyes and ignored the text.

"Okay, I'm done" Drew said as he stood there by his door shirtless.

"Okay" Judy said as she walked towards him, he wouldn't move so Judy had to squeeze through, as her hands touched his bare chest.

"OH, have you been working out" Judy said mockingly, "Oh your biceps are huge, Kiss me" Judy quoted from one of her favorite movies-The house bunny-.

Judy walked into his room, and it was just as she remembered, it was cool, and movie posters were all over the walls, and on his bed side table , there was a picture of Judy and Drew, which made Judy smile.

"Oh yeah" Drew said flexing his biceps. Drew gradually walks to his closet and looked though his clothes. "Here wear these" Drew said as he handed her a pear of his t-shirts and sweat pants.

"Thank you so much" Judy said as she ran to the bathroom across the hall.

Judy walked out of the bathroom and into Drew's room, and Drew just looked at Judy, from head to toe. He was speechless; she was beautiful in ladies clothes, as she is in his clothes. Drew wanted to run up to her and hug her. Drew laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. Judy leaped on the bed, laying next to him.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked.

"Nothing" Drew said turning to the wall.

Judy just rolled her eyes. "I know when something is wrong Drew"

Drew didn't respond. Judy sat there in silence for awhile, when she realizes Drew's weakness, he hates being tickled. So then Judy slowly put her hand forward and started tickling Drew. Drew then let out a loud laughter, and tickled her back.

"STOP!" Judy yelled, laughing. "Let's just go to sleep"

Drew got up to turn off the light, and then he hopped back in bed.

"I hope you don't snore" Judy said sarcastically.

Drew let out a small laugh "Don't worry about me, you just have to worry about Adam" He snores LOUD.

Judy giggled. " Haha good night Drew"

"Good night Judy" Drew said. Then drew started to think, he wanted this to happen more than anything.


	6. Dreams

_Drew felt the softness of another person's hand resting on top of his own hand. He intertwined, feeling the thinness of the other person's fingers. He pulled his arm up with the other person's hand on top. He poisoned his head to fall into the crook of the other person's neck. He opened his eyes to and lifted his head to look at the conjoined hands the other persons fingers were still fiddling with his. When he saw who it was. Judy. He scooted closer, closing his hand with hers inside. _

_Just as he moved, so did she turn her head and body toward him, opening her eyes slowly. When she opened her eyes, Drew's face was only an inch away from Judy's. They looked at each other for a few moments. Before it happened. _

_Drew crashed his lips to hers, slipping his hands on her cheek. Her hand went to his neck, sliding up his arm on the way. He then moved his hand to her waist as he climbed on top of her, never breaking his lip contact. Her hand traveled to his shoulders, pulling him closer. They moved in union. They turned themselves over, to where now, they were both sitting up. Judy's hands were all over the back of Drew's head running her fingers through the thick locks of hair. Drew lifted Judy up, pulling her as close as he could. They fell over together. Drew pulled away. He was lying on top of Judy. Her hands were still on the sides of his head. He smiled at her, as she rested her head on top of head, taking a breath. He crushed his lips to hers once again. When-_

All of a sudden, Drew's eyes flew open. He slowly got up, and looked around, then looked at Judy, sleeping. "It was just a dream" Drew said. "Just a dream" he said again under his breath. Drew looked at Judy again, who looked as if she was having an amazing sleep, he slowly leaned up to kiss her, but he was stopped by a vibrating feeling. Drew looked around for what it was, and he found Judy's phone. 1 new text message and it was from an unfamiliar number.

-HEY IT'S DECLAN, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND, I GOT YOUR NUMBER FROM FIONA -

Drew didn't know if he should be sad or angry. This guy who comes out of nowhere and always interrupts his chances, but he knew Judy liked him, and they have something in common.

"Pst…."a whisper called. "Drew"

Drew looked around and saw that it was Adam.

"We need to talk" Adam whispered while motioning his hands for Drew to come.

Drew threw Judy's phone aside and slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake up Judy. Drew walked out into the hallway and gently closed the door behind him.

"What?" Drew asked whiling fixing his hair.

"First, where is your shirt? Why are you sweating like a pig? And why the heck is she in your bed?" Adam asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing, She just didn't have a ride home, so she spent the night" Drew said looking at Adam who was making kissy faces at him mockingly.

"Well did you tell her?" Adam asked nudging Drew with his elbows.

"No" Drew said looking down at his bare feet. "Is that all you needed?" Drew asked looking back up at his brother.

"No, it's Fiona" Adam started, whiling walking back and forth with his hands on his head. "I don't know how to describe it, but when I see her, she's actually moving in slow motion. You may thing I'm gay for saying this. And this is cheesy. But I'm slowly falling in love with her. But I don't think she notices me, last night we were having a great time, and then out of nowhere, this random guy comes up and starts talking to her, it's like I'm not even there. I feel as if her-"

"Doesn't feel the same way? And she ignores you" Drew finished looking down again.

"EXACTLY!" Adam yelled, as his eyes got wide.

"Shh!" Drew said whiling pointing back at his room.

"Sorry" Adam whispered walking off." Thanks!"

Once Drew got back into his room he looked and saw Judy texting on her phone, but once Judy noticed Drew was there, she got strait up and said 'Good Mourning"

"Good Mourning" Drew said as he sat down at the edge of his bed.

It took a while for the both of them to talk.

"You want to go to the mall?" Drew asked, getting up.

"Sure!" Judy said, "But I have to go home and get ready"

Drew took Judy home and waited for about forty five minutes for Judy to get ready. Drew looked around a few times, and then something caught his eye. It was Judy. She walked out of her house, and he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Once she got into the car he smelt her amazing perfume already.

"Ready?" Drew asked while winking.

Judy just rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

The moment they got there. Drew immediately wrapped his arms around Judy. "So um what are you going to buy me" Drew asked looking at Judy.

Judy wrapped her arms around his waist." I believe the question is, what are you buying me" Judy asked as the two walked.

After a few hours of shopping, they both got really hungry. So they went to the Food Court and ate Fazolis.

"You know what I always wanted to try?" Judy asked whiling twirling the spaghetti on her plate.

"What?" Drew asked as he shoved a spoonful of noodles in his mouth.

"The lady and tramp spaghetti kiss, I know its crap but I don't care, it's cute!" Judy said as she took a bite out of her breadstick.

Drew couldn't help but let out a huge laugh, which caught everyone's attention. Judy leaned over to punch him in the arm, "Not funny" Judy said angrily.

It took Drew a few moments to stop laughing until he looked up at Judy was sad, and angry. Then Drew grabbed one piece of noodle, and he stuck one end in his mouth and shoved the other in Judy's.

"I'll do this for you, just once" Drew said winking.  
>The two of them slowly bit the noodle, and once their lips touched, both of them moved back quickly, every eye in the food court was on them, One little boy had his eyes covered with his hands. Drew and Judy busted into laughter.<p>

It was about 4, and Drew wanted to go home. "You want to go back and hang at my place?" Drew asked.

"Actually, Declan invited me to go see a movie" Judy said, looking at him.

Drew was beyond mad; he didn't know what to say. "Have Fun" Drew said with anger and he just walked off, leaving Judy alone at the mall.


	7. I Love You

The next day at school was beyond awkward. They didn't talk. Judy was mad at Drew, and wanted nothing to do with him. He left her at the mall stranded and alone, but luckily Declan came.

"I seriously don't understand him" Judy said, as she was placing her books into her locker. "I mean he seriously flipped out, because I wanted to hang out with Declan"

"I think I have a clue of why he got so mad" Elizabeth said as she was motioning for her boyfriend Fitz to come over. "He obviously...Loves you" Elizabeth said mockingly.

"Whatever" Judy said as she slammed her locker shut. "I don't want to see him, nor talk to him" Judy said as she walked away from the couple, who didn't even pay attention to her.

First period class was the most awkward, it was business management, and Judy and Drew are business partners. Nothing could be worse.

"Okay class get with your lab partners, you guys are going to invent your own business, it needs to include fashion industry for all ages, and genders" The teacher said, passing out a piece of paper.

Everyone got together except for Judy and Drew, who just sat there in silence. Everyone around them was talking, and it seemed as if they were having fun. Judy was doodling, and Drew was sitting there making drum sounds with his pencils.

"So, tell me what you guys have so far" The teacher said, as she pulled up a seat next to the two. Judy and Drew didn't respond all they did was just sitting there and stare the other way."Nothing? You two are usually the enthusiastic ones, and always have great ideas" she said with concern. "Get back to work" She said as she walked away.

"We have to do something or we'll flunk this project" Drew said as he sat up strait and pulled out a piece of paper. "Any ideas?" Drew asked raising his eyebrows.

"No" Judy said trying not to look him in the face.

Drew let out a heavy sigh," I know you're mad, but we need to talk, about yesterday, I was stupid, and way out of line" Drew started, trying to make Judy look over."I'm sorry, can we just talk later? The Dot? After school?" Drew asked, leaning up his desk trying to look at Judy's face.

"Okay, but not for long I have somewhere I need to be" Judy said as she turned to look at Drew, who was smiling.

After class Claire and Madison ran up to Judy and yelled. "YOU AND DREW KISSED?"

"Shh!" Judy said, as she pulled them into the bathroom. "Who told you?" Judy asked, as she checked beneath the stalls to see if anyone else was in the bathroom.

"Luke and Landon, They were at the mall, and they saw you guys" Madison said, as she was fixing her eye makeup. "How was it" Madison asked as she looked at Judy raising her eyebrows up and down.

"It was for like a second, and It meant noting" Judy said as she also fixed her makeup.

"SMH" Claire said as she was shaking her head back and forth.

Judy and Madison just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "It meant something for him" Madison said, as she was finishing up her face. "He obviously loves you"

"I know" Judy said, as she looked down at the sink "He just hasn't told me yet, and I'm tired of waiting" Judy said as she got her things together to walk out of the bathroom. "I'll see you guys at lunch" Judy said as she walked out the bathroom door.

"SMH" Claire yelled as she ran out the door following Judy.

After school Drew sat outside and waited for Judy to walk out the door, Once Drew saw Judy he ran over to her. "Let's go" Drew said as he put his arms around her shoulders, Judy brushed it off, she was still mad, and she didn't want them to be friends again just cause they are talking. Drew just looked at Judy who was not making eye contact with him what so ever. Once they got to the Dot, Drew ordered them both a cup of iced tea.

"About yesterday" Drew started "I admit I kind of did over react a little, but I had a good reason too, you just met the guy, and you're already hanging out with him. He could be a bad guy" Drew said looking straight at Judy who had her arms folded around her chest looking out the window.

"Yeah, you did over react" Judy said as she looked at Drew. "You freaked out, and left me there alone"

"It's because I-"Drew started then he got cut off.

"JUDY!" Athena, who was one of Judy's closest friends, yelled. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER" she said as she ran up to give Judy a hug. "We need to hangout soon, but not today I have to really quickly, but we should keep in contact"

Drew sighed and looked at Judy "Forget it" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Drew, seriously? If you're going to get mad at me for having other friends, other than you, that's crossing the line, I feel trapped, Drew your by best friend and no one can replace you, but we've been friends for so long, that I don't even remember the last time I ever went out with another guy other then you" Judy yelled, as everyone around her had their eyes on Drew and Judy.

"Sorry" Drew yelled back. "Sorry if I care, and Sorry If I love you" Drew said as he ran out the door of the Dot.

Judy was shocked, she knew it was coming but she didn't expect it to come out like that. She thought it would be far from this. She was happy he felt the way she did, but she was also upset that they are fighting and she knows they won't talk for a long while.

Judy pulled out her phone and texted her 3 closest friends-

"He did it"-Judy

"HE TOLD YOU?"-Madison

"FINALLY"- Elizabeth

"I know, but I'm not so happy about it"-Judy

"WHY?" –Elizabeth and Madison

"Cause he's even more mad at me now"-Judy

"SMH" –Claire

"What next?" –Elizabeth

"I don't know"-Judy

"Good Luck Jude"-Madison

"SMH"-Claire

Judy grabbed all her things and she walked home, and again she was left alone, but her best friend

**Well I didn't know where else to go, and I had no ideas of what to do next. So this chapter is nothing, important. ** **REVIEW, AND READ MY FIRST EVER FADAM STORY, **

**& READ DrMcqueen's stories and falcortheturtle! (CLAIRE AND Madison)**


	8. The Beggining of The End

Drew and Judy haven't talked for weeks, Judy misses Drew, and Drew misses her. It was the usually Drew was focus on sports, and Judy hung out with her friends, and she was dating Declan, one of the sexiest guy at Degrassi. Every time they walked by Drew would look, and his heart will just break. Drew wanted to talk to her, but once again he had ruined it. This time, he doesn't think they will ever be friends again. The moment Drew got home, he ran up into Adam's room to see Fiona and Adam in a make out session, he missed a lot, ever since the fight, all he thought about was Judy. Drew went into Adam's room and sat down at the edge of Adam's bed.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just need someone to talk to" Drew said, as he looked over at Fiona and Adam, who didn't stop. "It's about Judy" Drew said, once he said Judy, their eyes went straight to Drew. "I messed up big time, I ran out on her once again, she just messes with my head, I don't know" Drew said, as he started to burst into tears.

"Try talking to her" Fiona said as she got up from Adam's bed and next to Drew. "I love my brother but I can't stand seeing the two of you ignoring each other, and besides I don't think Judy is happy"

"I already tried, she is just ignoring me" Drew said wiping his tears away, trying to hide his face from the embarrassment.

"I Know!" Adam yelled, as he leaped up from his bed. "Make her jealous!" He said jumping up and down.

"How? All the other girls are with a guy already" Drew said looking up at Adam.

"Not every girl, there is still Annie" Adam said, tapping his hands together nodding his head up and down.

The next day at school Drew and Annie walked by and they caught Judy's attention immediately.

"Hey look, it's Drew, and a new girl, let's go say hi" Declan said pulling Judy over to the two of them.

Judy and Drew immediately made eye contact, but then broke away from it immediately after Declan asked them for a double date. Which the other two couple agreed too, which makes things a lot more awkward.

On the day of the double date, Drew and Annie were there early, Drew waited and waited, but once with he saw Judy, he saw she looked amazing, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her as usually, she was holding hands with Declan.

"So what do we want to eat" the waiter asked as she pulled out her notebook, and making eye contact with Declan, Judy didn't notice but Drew did, he knows Judy would be devastated, he didn't want to make another scene. He knew Declan was the player type, but he wanted to see how the rest of the night goes.

"We will all have the Mahi Mahi" Declan said as he handed the waiter his menu and winked, "My treat". This time Judy noticed, and she didn't know what to do. Drew could tell she was hurt.

After the couples finished their meals, Declan was kissing Judy's neck, and whispering something in her ear. Judy felt incredibly uncomfortable. She still didn't stop him. Drew got mad and madder every single moment of it. It got to the point where Drew was beyond angry.

"You know what, I can't do this, this has been fun but I have to go..." Drew said as he got up and threw his napkin on the table.

"Drew wait" Judy said as she got up to follow him outside the restaurant, she ran after him grabbing him, and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please stop"

"How can you let him do that to you? He's treating you like crap" Drew said as he paced back and forth and pointing the direction of the restaurant. "He doesn't even treat you like a lady"

"And you can? You don't leave a girl alone, anywhere" Judy said crossing her arms.

"I was mad, you know how I am when I am mad "Drew said as he walked towards Judy. Their face was closer than ever, Judy knows Drew loved her, but she didn't want anything to ruin their friendship.

Drew grabbed Judy by the waist, and pulled her in closer to him, and he kissed her, it was a long kiss, and Drew loved every minute of it, He knew this wasn't a dream. Drew and Judy broke out from the kiss, and Drew gave Judy hug and whispered in her ear. "I love you"

Judy pulled away and looked at him, eye to eye. "I love you too"

Drew was happy inside he couldn't even describe how happy he is. He knew that this was the start of a new relationship between the one people he couldn't live without.

The next day at school, when Judy and Drew walked in together holding hand, everyone had their eyes on them.

"Woo, Jude" Madison said as she did a fist pump.

"SMH" Claire said as she shook her head back and forth.

Elizabeth and Fitz were talking secretly, Declan had his eye on Judy, he was furious, but Judy didn't seem to care.

Fiona and Adam were together, and in the end everything worked out for everyone.

Prom came along, and it was fun for everyone, No one was left out alone.

Madison had gone with Dustin, Claire went with Matt, Elizabeth went with Fitz, Fiona and Adam went together, and Declan he went with Bianca.

Ehh, I didn't know how to end it but that that's it, I'm in the process of writing one between Drew and Declan again, but this time the love is between them if you have any ideas, tell me REVIEW


End file.
